


The only muggle

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, he just can't help it, muggle newt, newt's too adorable, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Have you ever thought of a fic where grindelwald ends up taking a liking to muggle Newt?





	1. Chapter 1

Gellert sees the aurors of MACUSA before they even notice there’s a dark lord walking on New York’s streets. Now, he’s not sure if they know about him or if they’re just on a routine patrol.

He could apparate and get rid of the problem, but he’s going to meet Vinda in a couple of hours… A spell could be effective, but he’s not sure if they’re close enough to detect it.

Instead of taking out his wand, Gellert gets inside the first store he finds open. Luckily, it’s early in the morning and the store is empty.

He watches as they walk past without looking once.

Of course, when he’s ready to go a… wolf starts growling at him.

But what’s a wolf doing in a bakery?

“Gregory, don’t be rude!” A lovely man with reddish curls, face covered in freckles, stroms out of the kitchen and gets in between Gellert and the wolf. “Sorry, Sir, he’s not very fond of strangers.”

Finally, the wolf stops baring his teeth at Gellert and sits close to its master.

Now, Gellert normally doesn’t give a fuck about muggles, but this one is very much interesting and… cute. And Gellert is honestly curious about the creature.

“So… how did you get a wolf, Mr…?”

“I’m Newt Scamander,” the man says, he’s constantly looking from Gellert to his wolf with concern. “But Gregory is not–he’s a very big dog.”

Gellert chuckles and honestly doesn’t remember the last time he did that.

“That’s definitely not a dog… Newton,” perhaps if all muggles were just like this one, he would’ve changed his mind about them.

Newton blushes to the tip of his ears and Gellert knows he shouldn’t find that so charming, but he does.

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?”

“I’d never do anything that could make you sad,” Gellert surprises himself by saying, but he knows that’s true.

Newton’s lips quirk up at that and Gellert can’t help but feel so proud of himself for earning that smile.

Then Newton begins to tell him about his first encounter with Gregory; apparently he was in the woods trying to find black bears (because that man doesn’t know the meaning of self-preservation) but instead he found an injured wolf that he just decided to take home.

Gellert can see it: in another life, he’d be an excellent wizard, taming dragons, kelpies… He’d be so powerful and he’d be his.

But he can’t, not like this. Because he’s just a muggle and Gellert has no time for distractions no matter how pretty they are.

Another man gets out of the kitchen then and Gellert has to remind himself it’s time to go.

“Morning, Sir. I’m Jacob Kowalski, how can I–”

“I need to go,” he cuts him off.

“Wait!” Newton’s voice stops him cold, before he walks away. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

He shouldn’t. There’s no point anyway since he’s not coming back.

“Gellert Grindelwald, but you can call me Gellert.”

***

“We’re going to make marriage between muggles and wizards legal, once we take control,” he tells Vinda.

The witch narrows her eyes at him.

“I thought you hated the non-magique.”

“I’ve never said anything like that,” he did, multiple times, but he’s never going to admit it. “I don’t hate them. I cannot.”

Fortunately, she doesn’t say anything else and Gellert keeps telling himself this has nothing to do with Newton.

Not at all.

***

Gellert lasts a week, just a week before he goes back to that bakery. He brings Newton a black kitten and the muggle is so happy he gives him a kiss on the cheek.

He needs to legalize marriage as soon as possible or at least take Newton to London.

Then a blonde witch walks in the bakery and recognizes him instantly. Although she’s nervous, she agrees to speak with him privately and it doesn’t take Gellert long to get her on his side.

After all they both want the same thing, don’t they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Muggle!Newt react when he finds out Grindelwald's goal is to essentially enslave people like him? <3
> 
> ***  
> Let’s say that it’s been a while since that first fic I wrote (in the story at least) and at this point Grindelwald has already told Newt he’s a wizard.
> 
> They’re even engaged, they’re going to marry in a few months in London.

Newton walks in Gellert’s study at the wrong time, but Grindelwald admits that’s a mistake on his part; he should’ve casted a quick spell on the door to stop him from getting inside.

Especially if he knew he was going to talk with his followers about muggles, about how things would be once they took control of the wizarding world.

“You’re going to enslave them?” Newton whispers, softly, but it’s enough to make everybody else shut up. His followers just stare at him, they know better than try to do anything to him. They all know Newton’s under Gellert’s protection. “To enslave… us?”

Gellert sighs and looks around, glaring at every single one of his followers. “Get out, all of you. I need to talk to my fiancé.”

He closes the door behind the last one and approaches Newton slowly.

“You know I would never do anything like that to you, love,” he leans forward to kiss off the tears that have been falling off Newton’s eyes. “We’re going to rule together.”

“But what about people like me?” Newton insists, there’s no spark in his eyes when he looks back at Gellert and he hates it. “You cannot take their freedom away just like that!”

“I am not. We’re not. It’s just that us, wizards, are more powerful than them,” Gellert says, kissing his forehead this time. “We’re just… gonna take care of them.”

But Newton shakes his head, takes a step back.

“That doesn’t give you the right to take control over their lives!”

Gellert reaches out to him, but Newton takes another step back.

“You need to… change it… You cannot–”

“It’s for the best.”

Newton takes out his ring, the one that Gellert chose especially for him, the one he put a spell on to keep a track on him all the time. It seems it needs one more spell.

“I’m sorry, Gellert,” Newton looks absolutely devastated and for a moment Gellert hates himself for it. “But I can’t be with you… Not like this.”

“You cannot leave me, Newton,” desperation is painfully obvious in his voice; no, he can’t leave Gellert because he doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

Newton stares back, angry and hurt and he’s so beautiful Gellert wants him even more.

“What do you mean I can’t?” He says. “So I was just your muggle slave after all?”

“No. Of course not. You can do whatever you want, love,” Gellert says, honestly. Newton can do whatever his heart wants…

But he cannot leave him. Never.

Then, staring into his eyes, Gellert mutters a spell and he catches his fiancé in his arms before he falls on the ground.

He’s not going anywhere.

***

Newt wakes up on Gellert’s couch, in the study. He feels a little dizzy and he’s still not sure how he got there.

He finally sits and Gellert hands him a cup of his favourite tea.

“Did you sleep well, love?” Gellert asks, kissing him on the cheek. “You came here so excited… I think you wanted to tell me something about Gregory, but you were so tired you fell asleep on the couch.”

Well… He’s been taking care of Gregory, their wolf, their cat Lily and a couple of dogs Newt found the other day… Of course he was tired.

But he feels so much better now.

“Here, darling. It seems you left this on the living room,” Gellert takes his hand, always so kindly and with so much care, and puts the ring back onto Newt’s finger.

“Sorry!” He blushes, although he doesn’t honestly remember losing it. “It’s not that I don’t care or–”

“It’s okay,” Gellert assures, stroking his hair. “Everything’s okay now, my love.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you imagine in your Muggle!Newt verse, Grindelwald gathers all his terrifying and skilled followers not for menacing plans. But to plan the wedding instead. He's like what do we serve that is both delicious for the guests and their pets.

Gellert waits until Newt goes back to Jacob’s bakery to gather his followers. And they all there excited, thinking this is it, he’s finally going to tell us the final plan until Queenie starts giggling and Vinda just rolls her eyes at them.

“Trust me it’s not what you think,” she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, thanking Merlin that Queenie volunteered herself to be in charge of the whole thing. “Just wait for it.”

And then Gellert appears, huge grin on his face, announcing they’re going to help plan his wedding and it better be perfect because Newton deserves the world. He also told his fiancé he was going to be in charge and that he wanted everything to be a beautiful surprise so no one is allowed to tell Newton anything about the organization.

And they all try not to look disappointed or bored because they know Grindelwald is… intense when it comes to his muggle.

“Now… about the food,” the dark lord starts pacing around, after an hour of finally coming to the conclusion that they were going to decorate an entire castle with forget-me-nots. “I want it to be perfect for Newton’s babies and our guests, does anyone have any suggestions?”

Vinda has to assure the wizards in shock that no, Grindelwald is not talking about actual children, but Newt’s pets instead.

And since no one in there knows anything about non-magical beasts and what they eat she just knows it’s gonna take a while to come to a satisfactory conclusion.

It’s going to be a long day.


	4. Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get some more of Muggle!Newt and Grindelwald? Maybe something with a collar/cuffs like the last anon asked for? Or maybe a continuation of the Muggle!Newt fic where Grindelwald obliviates him and enchants his wedding ring so he can't remove it, possibly with Newt finally realizing that something is wrong?

Newt has been having weird dreams about his own fiancé wanting to rule over people like him; he even had one… a nightmare about him confronting Gellert about it. But that bad dream was so real, so different from the others.

He usually wakes up in the middle of the night and even though part of him tries to convince himself they’re just dreams, he never tells Gellert the truth about them. He allows his fiancé to pull him closer to him on their bed and kiss him until Newt relaxes and falls asleep again.

Newt might not be a wizard, but he can feel when something’s wrong and something’s definitely going on with his fiancé.

That’s why he argued with his brother, because Theseus knew Gellert was lying to him and Newt didn’t want to believe him.

Although he doesn’t make the decision to escape until that afternoon when Newt tries to take off the ring he promised Gellert never to take off. Newt’s not a wizard, but he knows the ring has been charmed.

It breaks his heart a little bit, knowing that Gellert would do something like that to him without telling him, without asking first.

So Newt walks out of the house when Gellert is having a meeting with his people in another place, he takes his beautiful babies, the wolf, the dogs and the kitten and goes to the only place he can think of.

***

“Little one?” Theseus takes him in his arms as if nothing had happened and Newt reminds himself he doesn’t deserve someone like him.

But he’s scared and sad and doesn’t know a thing about magic at all so he decides to tell his brother everything.

Fortunately his brother manages to take the ring off, but he still looks worried.

“Probably has a tracking spell too,” Theseus comments before disappearing the ring. He looks back at Newt. “This won’t be enough. We need to get out of here now.”

He takes Newt in his arms and apparates them both to the Ministry where his brother works.

He doesn’t stop there though, not even after Newt starts worrying about his babies.

“I’ll go back for them, I promise. But first we need a portkey. It’ll take us to our mother’s house in Paris. We’ll stay in there for awhile.”

***

“I’m ruining your life, aren’t I?” Newt asks, sitting on that old couch he thought he was never going to see again. Gregory, Lily and the two dogs, Frank and Dougal are lying at his feet.

He feels cold, especially after his brother restored Newt’s memories back. He cried in his bedroom for hours after finding out what Gellert was planning to do with people like him. Theseus had managed to make him feel a little bit better though, promising him he was going to protect him no matter what.

Newt’s definitely going to ruin his brother’s life.

Theseus sits on the couch next to him, kisses him on the cheek and says, like the silly brother he is: “Artemis, you are my life.”

Newt chuckles and punches him on the shoulder playfully.

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation.”

“Me too, little one.” Theseus sighs after looking at Newt’s frown, takes his brother in his arms to pull him closer and says: “Everything’s going to be fine if we stay together.”

Newt really hopes so, even though part of him still misses Gellert.


End file.
